Suara
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Dia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat, ataupun mendengar. Dalam kegelapan itu, hanya tiga hal yang dia tahu: suara manis Tuan Mudanya yang penuh bisa, suara bisik-bisik orang yang jijik namun takut padanya, dan yang ketiga... suara murni yang terlahir dengannya: penuh kebencian dan dendam. One-shoot. Slight-yaoi.


**Rated**: T

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort

**Summary** : Dia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat, ataupun mendengar. Dalam kegelapan itu, hanya tiga hal yang dia tahu: suara manis Tuan Mudanya yang penuh bisa, suara bisik-bisik orang yang jijik namun takut padanya, dan yang ketiga... suara murni yang terlahir dengannya: penuh kebencian dan dendam. One-shoot. Slight-yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

**A/N :** Eh, teman-teman... menurut kalian Juromaru itu perempuan apa laki-laki? Di manga dia cantik banget! :o Aku selalu mikir dia sebagai perempuan, soalnya Naraku seringnya melahirkan(?) perempuan, contohnya: Kana sama Kagura, biarpun makhluk ketiganya itu laki-laki. Makanya aku kaget banget pas tau lewat wikipedia kalo ternyata dia laki-laki -_-

.

**Suara **

.

Malam itu begitu gelap. Dan udara tidak bergerak sama sekali, membuat ruangan tempatku berada terasa begitu pengap. Dan berada di dalam ruangan seluas itu sendirian, seringkali membuatku sesak, terlepas dari masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahku.

Mengapa tidak ada penerangan?

Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai kegelapan. Kegelapan itu seakan menelan keberadaanku. Terlebih karena aku punya naluri yang bagus, aku bisa melihat dan mendengar apa-apa yang terjadi di sekitarku, dalam keadaan tergelap sekalipun. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang selalu luput dari penginderaanku. Keberadaannya jarang bisa kusadari, sampai dia berbicara, seperti saat ini, ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menandakan kehadirannya. Membuatku terkejut, namun tidak bisa menghadirkan ekspresi serupa di wajahku yang separuh tertutupi. _Stoic_.

" Juromaru, aku ingin kau ikut dalam perjalanan kali ini." kata yang manis itu terdengar menyelusup ruangan gelap tempatku berada, duduk terantai.

Aku tidak menjawab, meskipun terkadang aku ingin melakukannya. Entah mengapa, selalu saja ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku...sesuatu di luar kontrol tubuhku. Hingga saat ini... Tapi sepertinya hal ini juga tidak perlu, pemilik suara manis itu tidak menginginkan jawabanku.

Sebuah tangan terulur, menarikku berdiri, membuat rantai-rantai di tangan dan kakiku berdenting saat satu sama lain bersentuhan. "Kau akan mendengarkan aku, Juromaru."

Laki-laki bersuara manis itu tersenyum dan membawaku keluar dari ruang gelap itu, melewati ruang-ruang yang lebih terang dan membuat mataku harus sedikit menutup untuk mengatasi silaunya. Sementara beberapa pelayan yang melihat kami langsung menunduk memberi penghormatan.

"Tuan mau pergi?" tanya seorang pelayan laki-laki yang masih muda. Sambil bertanya, dia melihat kearahku dengan pandangan jijik. Jijik melihatku yang tidak bicara dalam masker yang kukenakan, jijik melihat kedua tangan dan kakiku yang terantai, mungkin juga jijik melihatku yang berpegang tangan dengan tuan muda, pemilik suara manis tadi.

Tapi pandangan jijik itu tidak mengangguku. Sama sekali tidak menganggu, yang lebih mengangguku...

"Ya, siapkan sebuah kerankeng untuk Juromaru. Tidak perlu kereta kurasa, Naraku akan mengatasinya." Tuan muda melirik kearahku dengan senyuman semanis suaranya.

_Berbisa... _

Kau bisa mendengarnya? Hanya ini hal yang mengangguku. Sebuah keanehan, atau tepatnya sebuah suara. Suara ini terlahir denganku, selalu bersamaku, menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak aku suka, tapi anehnya tidak bisa aku tolak. Dan tuan muda menyadarinya. Untuk itulah rantai-rantai ini ada, supaya aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata itu, suara yang menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku masih bisa mendengar suara itu kadang-kadang, jelas ataupun lemah, tergantung situasinya. Biasanya aku mendengar suara itu ketika ada perasaan aneh yang ganjil di perutku, perasaan marah yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Perasaan inilah yang membuatku khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Naraku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Tuan muda meremas tanganku, seakan meyakinkanku dari sesuatu yang baginya membuatku ragu. Tidak bukan begitu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Begitu tugasmu selesai, kembalilah... dan akan kita pikirkan bagaimana memisahkan suara itu darimu." katanya, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Membaca rasa khawatirku, entah dari mana dia melakukannya. Mataku tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi ataupun perasaan apapun dari sudut manapun orang melihatnya. Bagaimana tuan muda bisa tahu?

"Kau adalah bagian dari diriku, karena itu kembalilah. Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu."

_Pembohong! _

Lagi-lagi kata dan perasaan marah mengalir di perutku. Bersamaan dengan seorang pelayan yang datang dengan sesosok laki-laki berpakaian putih-putih, mengenakan topeng kera putih untuk menutupi wajah dan lehernya. Aku sudah pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, dia sering datang dan berbincang dengan tuan muda, sepertinya datang dan menceritakan banyak hal. Karena tuan muda tidak pernah keluar dari kastil, tentunya orang itu sangat berguna, dari kelihatannya juga orang itu adalah kepercayaan tuan muda. Dan mereka memanggilnya Naraku.

"Kudengar tuan membutuhkan bantuan Naraku, fufufufu." kata Naraku sopan, diakhiri dengan tawa yang seharusnya tidak sopan. Tapi sepertinya tuan muda tidak keberatan.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Juromaru keluar sebentar, saimyoso akan menunjukkan jalannya."

"Tentu saja, tuan."

Tuan muda beralih pada pelayan satunya. "Apa sudah siap?"

Tidak seperti Naraku, pelayan itu memberi hormat sebelum menjawab. "Kerangkeng sudah siap tuan, tapi... apa tuan yakin kalau..." lagi-lagi pelayan itu melirik ke arahku.

Tuan muda sepertinya tidak terganggu, dia mengabaikan kata pelayan yang tidak terselesaikan itu dan menoleh ke arahku. "Juromaru, pergilah." Dengan kata itu, tuan muda melepaskan tanganku, dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikuti Naraku.

Aku berjalan mengikuti orang kepercayaan tuan muda dengan perasaan asing yang baru. Orang ini, terasa seperti tuan muda, tapi darinya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak seperti manusia normalnya... Naraku tidak pernah terasa begitu nyata, kadang dia hanya terasa seperti angin, atau hawa dingin. Tapi tuan muda mempercayainya.

Aku melihat kebelakang, melihat tuan muda masih berdiri dan menyaksikan kepergianku dengan senyuman manis. Hanya selintas saja, aku menyadari sesuatu...

Senyuman itu.

Tuan muda tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

**A/N: **Aku nemu fic ini di tumpukan fic lama yang separuh selesai. Dan kuputuskan untuk nge-publish ini :D Sebenarnya sih, ini hanya satu bagian dari fic utuh yang belum jadi, tapi setelah kupikir lagi fic ini kayaknya lumayan juga kalo di jadiin drabble. Hehehe, itulah...

Tapi aku ragu, kalian nangkap maksud yang pengen aku tulis kah? Slight-yaoi antara Juromaru sama Tuan Mudanya ini? Kalau nggak ketangkep itu artinya aku benar-benar sudah berkarat TT.

Biarpun sebenarnya ini fic yang udah lamaaaa banget kutulis, sih. Aku kangen banget sama FFN, karena itu aku memutuskan buat menyapa beberapa orang yang dulu begitu dekat *astaga, kita saat ini sangat-sangat jauh _*

Daaaan, review ditunggu readers... aku benar-benar kangen kalian semuaaaa #lagi :o


End file.
